


Birthdays

by LacieDayParade



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacieDayParade/pseuds/LacieDayParade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of semi-unrelated one shots, centering around a certain member of the Torchwood team every chapter. Slight romance, if you want to see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ianto

**Author's Note:**

> These are all being reposted from my fanfiction.net account, and they're all about 3 years old. These are from when I was trying to get back into writing.
> 
> Each chapter has three keywords which were used to write the ficlets. These will all be posted under the notes section.
> 
>  
> 
> Keywords: Bears, Padded Bra, X factor

Ianto sighed deeply, and finished the coffee. The others were crowded around the screen, watching John and Edward Grimes kill No Matter What, by Boy Zone. Of course. X Factor. Gwen was moaning about some new clothes she needed, most notably, a padded bra. Jack, Tosh and Owen were ignoring her. Most likely what they would do if he told them the significance of that day.

It was his birthday. But nobody cared. Like they would.

"Ianto, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jack asked.

"Of course, Sir," He replied. Ianto followed Jack to his office. The Captain pulled a small box from under his desk, and gave it to the Welshman.

"What's this, sir?" He asked.

"Open it!" Was the simple reply. He did. In the box was a toy bear. It was pale green, and had blue eyes, made of thread.

"Happy Birthday, Ianto…" Jack murmured. Ianto hugged him. Maybe somebody did care, after all.


	2. Tosh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keywords: eBay, Pringles, Mobile.

Tosh took a deep breath, and tried to phase out Jack's whining. Ianto was ignoring him, no surprise, after what he'd done.

It wasn't working. Oh dear. She saw Gwen pull out her mobile, and send a text, presumably to Rhys. She was munching on some Texas Barbecue Sauce Pringles.

Owen was on eBay. That was different.

She got up, on the pretence of looking at something, and made her way over to Owen. He quickly closed the page.  
\---------------------  
When Tosh arrived the next day, it was to see a small box on her desk. She frowned, eyebrows creasing. Making her way over slowly, she sat down, and picked the box up.

Opening it, Tosh gasped. In the box was a necklace. It was a butterfly, in three different shades of blue. There was a simple silver chain to clasp it around her neck. She put it on. Then she saw the note.

_Happy Birthday Tosh. Sorry it's late._

Tosh recognised the writing easily. It was Owen's. He'd remembered her birthday after all.


	3. Owen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keywords: Credit Card, Pen, Comb.

Owen groaned, and slammed his head down on the desk. It was too quiet, far too quiet!

Jack and Tosh were in his office, talking. He could see them from his desk. Tosh was gesturing wildly, as Jack absently nodded along, brushing his hair with a comb.

Gwen was sitting at her desk, absently clicking a pen. Click, click, click. It was really getting on his nerves!

Ianto was on his mobile, credit card in hand. He was doing… something. Owen didn't really want to know. As he watched the Teaboy, Ianto looked up.

He stared right back at Owen for a minute, before disappearing down into the Archives.  
\-----------  
A few days later, Owen made his way into work, to see a thin box sitting on his desktop. He narrowed his eyes, and stared at it suspiciously.

After a few minutes, he made his way over warily, before sitting at his desk, and opening the box.

Inside was a small book. It was a photo album. It was burgundy, and had a fleur de lis imposed on it. In the album were pictures of all the people Owen knew and cared for.

One third was pictures of him and Katie, another third was full of various pictures involving at least him and one other Torchwood member, out of work, having fun. Tosh was in most. The last third was blank, with a small note.

_Happy Birthday Owen. The last section is for you to fill in yourself. I hope you can._

There was no mistaking the writing. Ianto.

Maybe Teaboy wasn't so bad after all.


	4. Gwen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keywords: Boots, Match Stick, Coffee Mug.

Gwen grinned as she exited the hub. It was her birthday. The 3rd of June. Rhys had a surprise for her, apparently.

She couldn't wait to see what it was! When she got in, Rhys was lighting a candle, matchstick in hand. He'd made her dinner.

"Aw, Rhys! You're so sweet!" She squealed. He smiled at her.

"I hope you don't mind drinking out of a coffee mug, the wine glasses are broken…" He grinned sheepishly, and Gwen knew instantly that it was his fault. Obviously an accident, though. Thank God!

After a romantic dinner, Gwen flopped onto the sofa, pulling her boots off. Rhys sat down next to her.

"I have another present for you, love!" He said, pulling a small jewellery box out of her pocket. In the box was a necklace.

It was gorgeous! It was a star, made of diamonds. But there was a type of hole, in the shape of a crescent moon.

"Aw, Rhys. I love it! Thank you!" He helped her put it on. That night, she fell asleep in Rhys' arms, a content smile on both their faces.


	5. Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keywords: Shoes, Phone, Bus.

"Has anyone seen Ianto?" Jack asked, walking into the Hub. He'd been everywhere over Cardiff, looking for him. He'd even gone on the bus!

"No. Sorry, Jack." Gwen said.

"There's a parcel in your office, though!" Tosh piped up.

"Thanks, I guess…" He replied. Walking into his office, Jack stopped short. The parcel was large. Scratch that, it was huge! Grinning, he bounded over to the box, and poked it. It wobbled slightly. He poked it again.

Open it, Jack's eyes grew large. Wow. How had that happened?!

"Yan? You awake?" Jack poked the box again. Ianto's eyes flew open. He blinked owlishly, then smiled up at him sheepishly.

"Happy birthday?" He said. It sounded more like a question.

Jack leant down and pulled Ianto out of the box, noting absently that he had no shoes on. As he leant down to kiss the Welshman, the phone in his office rang.

"You going to answer that?" Ianto asked. Jack shook his head.

"I can find another way to entertain myself," Jack whispered in his ear. They weren't seen for the rest of the day.


End file.
